Running Up That Hill
by youknowyoulovemexoxoxo
Summary: An alternate ending for 'As You Were' where Audrey does not wake up.  What could so important that she would settle for the peacefulness of her dreams?  What happens when two men threaten the peace?  Who is the person that can bring her back?


_Running Up That Hill © Placebo 2008_

_Haven © SyFy Channel_

Television Show: Haven

Shipper: Duke/Audrey/Nathan (Audrey/Nathan) (Duke/Nathan (Friendship) (Audrey/Lucy)

Spoiler Warning: Up to"As You Were" Aired Friday September 10, 2010

Timeline: (AU) Set after "As You Were"

Rating: PG-PG-13

Premise: An alternate ending for 'As You Were' where Audrey does not wake up. What could so important that she would settle for the peacefulness of her dreams? What happens when two men threaten the peace? Who is the person that can bring her back? Who will Audrey choose?

* * *

_CHAPTER I_

He had been here before. He recognized the stench of chemical disinfectant that tainted the air. It was the first clear memory that he could gather. He had spent many days and nights in the Haven Medical Center after the accident.

The troubles. The accident. The change. He was responsible. Everything that lead up to this moment could be traced directly to one stupid decision he and Duke made when they were five years old. He preferred to place most of the blame on his once best friend, Duke Crocker. However, in this moment, he could no longer run from his share of the blame. Dr. Carr was dead, and Audrey... His beautiful partner that had taken his world by storm. He hadn't planned to get so attached upon first meeting her. But then again, he hadn't planned for Audrey Parker. Even before feeling the softness of her lips against his cheek for the first time, he had already begun feeling different around her. Like a wakening from a dream that seemed to go on for eternity. Audrey was like his own personal alarm clock, only, one that he wished he could wake up to every morning. She could never know, however. There were several things that Nathan Wournos hoped his partner never knew.

Nathan began scanning the waiting room as he leaned up against the wall. Everyone from the party had come to show there support, but it was evident that everyone there felt utterly useless. They sat in solemn shock, expressions of disbelief and concern plastered across each of their faces.

Nathan was the first notice the doctor walking out of the emergency room, as he ran up to meet him, Duke following a couple paces behind her.

"Anyone here for Audrey Parker?" The doctor seemed caught off guard by the group that had cluttered around him. He added. "Any of Ms. Parker's family?"

"She is my partner" Nathan choked out as he flipped open his badge and ID. "Detective Nathan Wournos, Haven PD"

The doctor nodded and pulled him over to the side, the rest of the group making sure that they stayed in earshot of the conversation. "Your partner is suffering from severe hypothermia"

"Hypothermia? In the summer?" Nathan's forehead creased in confusion.

"It seemed odd to me too, almost as if her internal body temperature regulators shut down... like she had started to freeze from the inside out..." the doctor paused in disbelief of his own theories and then continued professionally. "I am waiting for a few test results to return from the lab, and they should give us some insight to what happened to your partner."

Nathan nodded as the doctor walked back through the double doors that lead to the ER. Nathan didnt need lab results. In any other city, he could sit patiently in the waiting room with everyone else and wait for a diagnosis. But not in Haven. In Haven, mysteries are not found in blood samples or tox screens, but in things that science has barely scratched to surface of discovery.

"Nathan" Duke yelled after his friend as he watched him get into his car. "Nathan, where are you going?" He finally caught up, out of breath.

"I'm coming with you" He added forcefully yet breathlessly. Nathan motioned for him to get in. As he saw two gentlemen chasing behind them.

"Were coming too" But Nathan put his hand up to stop them.

"Someone needs to stay in case we get any news on Audrey" Nathan glanced at Duke. "But I could use your experience with the troubles." Duke nodded his head, and proceeded to get out of the front seat. "If she wakes up... tell her... nevermind" Duke took a deep breath and shut the door. He watched them speed away down the long road. He had been sidelined. The only silver lining was that he would be the first to be able to see Audrey.


End file.
